


Halloween Wish

by ellerkay



Series: Halloween Supernatural drabbles [6]
Category: Halloween Wish
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Halloween, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Donna's a little wistful that the Wayward girls are too old for family Halloween.





	Halloween Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Halloween Team Drabble Challenge.

“Where are the girls?” Donna asked.

“Off at a party,” Jody replied.

Donna sighed. “Oh. I guess that makes sense.”

“Something wrong, babe?”

Donna shrugged, forcing a smile. “I guess I just wish that I could have seen them growing up. Put them in cute costumes when they were too little to choose their own. Seen what they wanted when they were older. Taken them trick-or-treating.”

Jody tilted her head at her. “You know… We could have that with a baby of our own.”

Donna’s eyes lit up. “You’d want that?”

Jody kissed her gently, smiling. “With you? No question.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I obsessed with these two having a baby? I DON'T KNOW. They're just so freaking cute together!


End file.
